jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Agent Zuri/Why, just why? — Die Entscheidungen Rian Johnsons unter die Lupe genommen und erklärt
stellt gleich ein paar Rekorde auf: Er ist der längste Film und bei einigen Fans der meistgehasste Star Wars-Film, während die Kritiker ihn lieben. Der Regisseur, Rian Johnson, selbst Star Wars-Fan, ließ sich in der Entstehungsphase viel von seiner Auffassung leiten, was am besten passen würde und stößt mit seinen letztendlich im Film zu sehenden Lösungen viele Fans vor den KopfStar Wars: Die letzten Jedi - Regisseur Rian Johnson äußert sich zur harschen Kritik mancher Fans | Robots & DragonsStar Wars: Die letzten Jedi - Regisseur Rian Johnson über den Humor & seine kreative Freiheit | Robots & Dragons. Problemstellungen und seine Lösungen Reys Eltern thumb thumb|270px Nach war eines der größten Rätsel der Fans die Frage, wer nun Reys Eltern seienBlog-Beitrag "Wer sind Reys Eltern?" von Agent Zuri. Rian Johnson löst dies, indem er die von Fans als Mirror Cave Scene bezeichnete Szene einfügt, die Rey zwar ohne Antworten dastehen lässt, aber dennoch keineswegs unbedeutend ist. Dazu lässt er Kylo später Rey gegenüber verdeutlichen: They were nobodies. Alles hätten die Fans erwartet: Rey ist eine Skywalker, Rey ist eine Kenobi, Rey ist eine Solo — aber nicht, dass sie einfach nur Rey ist. Als Zuschauer kommt man sich in einem solchen Moment betrogen vor. Alle Ideen für die Katz, Rey ist nichts besonders. Trotzdem kann sie ein Lichtschwert führen und ist eine der drei Protagonisten der Sequel-Trilogie. Was war Rian Johnsons Intension dahinter? Für ihn war es wichtig auszudrücken, dass es nicht reicht, berühmte Eltern zu haben, sondern dass man seinen eigenen Weg gehen und sich selbst im Leben beweisen muss"Rey's Weird CAVE Scene Explained by Rian Johnson (spoilers) - Star Wars The Last Jedi Explained" auf YouTube. Außerdem die Abstammung kein Indikator dafür, ob man ein Jedi werden kann, oder nicht"Star Wars 8 - Rian Johnson erklärt seine Entscheidung über Reys Eltern" auf www.moviepilot.de. In der klassischen Trilogie sehen wir nur Luke und Ben, sowie Darth Vader, welcher auch ein Skywalker ist, und Darth Sidious. Diese und die Prequel-Trilogie sind eindeutig die Geschichte der Skywalker-Familie. Rian Johnson will davon weg (It's time for the Skywalker-era to end/''You have to kill your (Skywalker) past''). Diese Trilogie soll eine Ära werden, wo jeder zu Helden werden kann (Ich bin kein Held — Finn zu Rose). Rian Johnson hält sich eine Hintertür für J. J. Abrams, der wieder in Regie führen wird, offen, indem er es so formulier, dass Kylo überzeugt ist, die Wahrheit in Rey lesen zu können, das aber eben nur von ihm als wahr angenommen wird. Rey zumindest scheint ihm zu glauben, auch wenn Kanonquellen auf etwas anderes hindeuten"Woher Rey stammt. Oder: Warum Kylo Ren lügt" von Kun Skywalker in den Diskussionen der Jedipedia. Snoke Die zweite Sache, die Fans unglaublich enttäuscht hat, war, dass der Charakter von Snoke sich so massiv geändert hat: In Das Erwachen der Macht war er geheimnisvoll und furchteinflößend. Er war der Strippenzieher des Ganzen — sozusagen die Graue Eminenz. Man sagte ihm Weisheit und Macht nach und konnte seine Kräfte nur erahnen. Rian Johnson dagegen portraitiert ihn dagegen als Wesen in einem gebrechlichen Körper, der kaum größer ist als der eines Menschen und lässt ihn ohne viel Screenzeit und Dialog einfach sterben. So viele Fragen bleiben damit unbeantwortet und Snoke verliert viel von seinem Mythos. Warum also so eine Wendung? Rian Johnson war der Meinung, dass Snoke den Charakter Kylos einschränkt. Kylo musste sich, wie im Sith-Kodex beschrieben, von sein seinen Fesseln lösen, um über seine Grenzen hinauszuwachsen und seine Charakterentwicklung auf ein gänzlich neues Level heben zu können. Außerdem war klar, dass Luke sterben müsste und wie Snoke selbst sagt, gleicht sich die Macht oft selbst aus, indem dann auf beiden Leuten jemand stirbt, in diesem Fall die beiden Mentoren (wie auch Ben in aus dramaturgischen Gründen, angelehnt an die Heldenreise, sterben musste). Leias Weltraumausflug Eine der unlogischten Szenen des Films ist sicherlich die Szene, in welcher Leia durch den Weltraum schwebt, nachdem die Brücke ihres Schiffs zerstört wurde, dann die Augen öffnet und schließlich zur Luftschleuse des Schiffs zurückfliegt"Die dümmste Szene in Star Wars 8" von StarWarsAnalyse in den Diskussionen der Jedipedia. Abgesehen davon, warum innerhalb eines Raumschiffs Luftschleusen sein müssen, fragen sich viele Fans, ob Leias Flug durchs All nur ein cooler Effekt sein soll. Die naheliegendste Lösung hierzu ist, dass Leia machtsentitiv ist. Das wird in gezeigt. Im Erweiterten Universum bildet Luke sie auch zum Jedi aus, aber Disney entschied sich, dass Leia nur Generälin sein solle und Luke war zudem nach dem Vorfall mit Ben Solo nicht mehr in der Lage, jemanden zu trainieren. Rian Johnson erklärt das Ganze damit, dass man im Angesicht des Todes so immens unter Druck ist, dass es sein kann, dass man über sich hinauswächst und in dem Moment in der Lage ist, Dinge zu tun, die vorher nicht denkbar gewesen wären. Außerdem erklärt er, da sie sich in Schwerelosigkeit befindet, macht dieser Umstand es einfacher für sie, sich ins Schiff zu ziehen und das der einzige Strohhalm war, an welchen sie sich zum Überleben klammern konnte"Rian Johnson Responds To Space Leia! Star Wars The Last Jedi" auf YouTube. Weitere Erklärungen ; Warum musste Luke sterben? : Weil alle Charaktere aus der klassischen Trilogie in den Filmen der Sequel-Trilogie geopfert werden ; Warum bekommen wir in Die letzten Jedi DJ statt Lando zu sehen"Wo ist Lando hin? (Kann Spuren von Spoilern enthalten! Ep: 4-9)" von RadioKamino in den Diskussionen der Jedipedia? : Lando ist verschollen und damit für den Widerstand nicht verfügbarLando Calrissian Will Not Appear In Star Wars: The Last Jedi. Fazit Nachdem ich den Film gesehen hatte, war ich zunächst verwirrt, dann enttäuscht. Erst nach und nach habe ich mich mit Videos und Artikeln über den Film beschäftigt. So konnte ich seine Entscheidungen besser nachvollziehen: Es gibt also einen Sinn hinter dem Ganzen. Es ist keine Laune von Rian Johnson und er macht das nicht um uns zu ärgern, sondern weil er glaubt, das es so sein soll. Die Betonung liegt auf seiner subjektiven Einschätzung. Es gibt hier kein universelles "Richtig" und "Falsch". Jeder dreht einen Film anders. Aber nur weil ich etwas besser verstehe, muss ich es noch lange nicht gut finden. Rian Johnson erklärt in einem Artikel auch, dass er es eh nicht allen Fans rechtmachen kann, womit er nicht unrecht hat. Er mag ein guter Regisseur und ein Star Wars-Fan sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass er deshalb gute Star Wars-Filme drehen kann. Quellen und Einzelnachweis Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag